


Never

by Jill4you



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill4you/pseuds/Jill4you
Summary: When Rhaegar realizes that his idle dreams of a just world were but dust and shadow he finds comfort in the strong arms of his lover. Holding him tight. Shielding him from the cruel world.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Rhaegar Targaryen
Kudos: 22





	Never

Rhaegar felt tired, more so than ever before. It was an exhaustion that come from deep within taking hold of his whole body, making him want to crawl in the arms of his mother where he had always felt safe as a child. Now his mother was the one who needed protection. Protection from his father, her own husband. When Rhaegar was a child he often saw the pink and purple bruises on her face but had never wasted a thought on them after she had explained to him that they were only thanks to her clumsyness. How naive he had been. Now it seemed a lifetime ago. Today at breakfast his mother had sported a larghe bruise under her eye and Rhaegar had clenched his fists under the table until they bled. He hated his father with all his heart. He was sixteen years old but unable to do anything, imprisoned in a golden cage with a craizy king as his father. An almighty king. He felt so helpless, he slammed his fist into the wall of his room. The pain seemed to ground him, he considered doing it again. But then he heard footsteps coming into the direction of his room, footsteps he knew well enough to recognize immediately. Arthur. In this hellhole of a home, in this torture of a life, in this snakepit of a family- Arthur was his only strength. Arthur with his strong arms and black hair. With his beautiful lilac eyes and the gentle touch. When Arthur opened the door to his room he seemed to need no explanation. He simply took Rhaegar in his Arms. Rhaegar was tall, even more so for his age but in Arthurs arms he felt small but safe, safe from every harm. For the first time today he was able to cry, tears ran down his cheeks and were gently swept and kissed away by Arthur. "I hate him. I hate him!", he cried out. Arthur took him to his bed, guided him down and lay beside him. "Everything will be well and one day you will have the opportunity to be a king like the kings in your books, just and mild. Until then I will be with you, every step of the way if you will have me, and never leave your side. I love you.", Arthur looked in Rhaegars purple eyes that were red from crying but still the most beautiful thing in the world to Arthur. He kissed his princes pale knuckles, his face, his lips, his cheeks, and under the loving gaze of Arthur, and in his strong arms, Rhaegar once again drifted away in a beautiful world in his dreams, having a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site and every kind of criticism is welcome.


End file.
